Take It While It's There
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: A fight breaks out between the gang over everyone playing 'match maker', it gets way out of hand and upsets Cream causing her to run off. Eggman sets a trap to lead the gang towards him by using Cream as a prisoner. Can Sonic and the others save her? Will anyone confess their true feelings towards each other? Let's find out!


Another exquisite day on the planet of Mobius. The sun is beaming, the birds are singing and all the plant life is in bloom. It's around 9am on this lovely Saturday morning and Amy is doing her regular household chores like dusting, changing sheets and cleaning the floors. She was in her house alone this morning and decided to switch on some music. Before her and the other's left Chris' planet, he made a few mix CDs for her to listen to for when she got home. Before she knew it, she was using the broom as a microphone and singing along to Katy Perry, Britney Spears and her personal favourite, Shakira. Shakira reminded her of Ella and her Spanish/Latin ways. She missed all of her friends back on earth, she knew the others did too.

After she had just about finished everything she had to do, she heard a gentle knock on the door, she figured she knew who it would be.  
'Just a minute!' she yelled out as she made her way towards her front door. She opened it and of course, it was exactly who she had expected.  
'Cosmo! Cream! How are you girls?' Amy exclaimed as she opened the door to see her best friends faces beaming at her.  
'Hi Amy, we are good!' Cream replied, greeting her sisterly figure with a hug.  
'What have you been up to this morning, Amy?' Cosmo asked her.  
'I just finished a few chores. Come in and we can have a cup of tea.' Amy said stepping back allowing the girls to step in and walk into the living room. Amy made a pot of tea and brought everything out on a tray into her living room. The girls began to take sips of their teas and sit back in their chairs surrounding the coffee table centering Amy's living room.  
'Ahhh, just the way I like it.' Amy said after taking a long sip of her tea.  
'You sure know how to make it, Amy.' Cream said cheerfully as Cosmo agreed with a smile.  
'Thanks girls, so what have you two been up to this morning? It's sure a nice day outside.' Amy said with a smile as she placed her cup and saucer down on her coffee table.  
'Well not a lot, we actually had an idea of something we could all do today and came over to see if you were interested.' Cosmo said.  
'Oh? What's that?'  
'Well, we thought would could make up a nice picnic for lunch. We could ask Sonic and Tails to come too, I could go find Rouge and Knuckles as well. I'm sure Sonic know a nice hilltop we could all go. What do you think?' Cream said with excitement bursting at the seams.  
'Ha-ha! I think that's a fantastic idea! How about Cosmo and I make a quick trip to the store to pick up few more things and you go and let everyone know, Cream?' Amy suggested.  
'That sounds like a plan.' Cosmo agreed, looking at Cream.  
'Alright, I'll see Sonic and Tails first so they can tell us where to meet. I'll see you girls back here when I've told them all, ok?' Cream said joyfully.  
'Great! Let's go!' Amy exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails had spent the morning at home in the garage fiddling around with machine parts and tools and all other kinds of junk. Well, Tails had been fiddling and Sonic had been helping. It didn't take long for scrap metal, nuts and bolts, tools and all other kinds of bits and pieces to be all over the garage. It was a down right mess.  
'Alright Sonic, can you pass me the screwdriver please?' Tails asked with his armed outstretched and his head underneath the rear of the X-Tornado.  
'Which one is that?' Sonic asked, clumsily looking at all the different tools.  
'Oh my god,' Tails said sliding out from underneath the machine and looking around. 'The one right next to you!'  
'Oh, got it. Here you go.' Sonic said slightly embarrassed passing him the tool as Tails slid back under the ship.  
'So after we finish what we have to do on the X-Tornado, what do you want to do today?' Sonic asked as he bit into an apple he'd been tossing around in his hands.  
'Well the garage is a pigsty so we will have to get a handle on that.' Tails said in a muffled voice form being underneath the machine.  
'Cleaning… Great…'  
'What was that?'  
'Nothing! Ok, after that. What should we do?' Sonic question again trying to cover up his blunder.  
'Well,' Tails began sliding out from underneath the ship, 'It's a nice day today, I was kind of thinking about asking Cosmo if she wanted to take a walk actually...'  
'Really? I think she'd like that. Can't believe you're ditching me for a girl though.' Sonic said with a small giggle and Tails began to blush.  
'Shut up, Sonic. I've got to do it before I chicken out again.' Tails said as he began packing away tools he was no longer using.  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fine. At least do something fun and make it worth it.' Sonic suggested.  
'You're one to talk.'  
'What's that supposed to mean, eh?'  
'Oh come on, Sonic. We've been best friends for a long time now. I know you like Amy, you just haven't got the balls to admit it. Why don't you go and ask her to hang out?' Tails said with a cheeky smile.  
'Pfft, I dunno what you're talking about, Tails. Amy is my friend and all but that's it.' Sonic replied as he tried to hide how red his cheeks were, sending Tails into a fit of laughter.  
'Righto then, suit yourself!'

As Tails and Sonic had finished teasing each other, as brothers do, and cleaning up the garage they heard a soft knock at the garage door.  
'Coming!' Tails yelled out as he ran to the door and opened it.  
'Oh hey, Cream!' he exclaimed.  
'Hi Tails, how are you?' Cream greeted him back.  
'I'm fine thanks. Hey Sonic, come here. Cream's come to visit!' Tails yelled out over his shoulder.  
'Hey there, Cream. What are you up to?' Sonic said as he walked over towards them both.  
'Hi Sonic. I came by to ask you both out to picnic lunch with Cosmo, Amy and I and we were also hoping you guys would know a nice place we could go? I'm going to ask Rouge and Knuckles to come as well.' Cream said with her usual, cute smile. Without any second thought, Tails jumped at the chance to spend time with Cosmo whether it was alone or not.  
'Sure Cream! We'll be there! How about by that great big tree next to the lake about 15 minutes up the road from Amy's house' Tails said quickly. Sonic looked at him suspiciously for a second and then realized why he was so eager and began to smile.  
'Sounds great! We will meet you there at 12:30 ok? I'll see you then!' Cream yelled out as she waved goodbye to them.  
'Bye!' Tails and Sonic said in sync and closed the door.  
'Well then… someone was certainly eager to go for a picnic by the lake?' Sonic said with a giggle.  
'Shut up. You and I both know I was going to pull out again so at least this way it will be less nerve wracking. Plus, you get to see Amy too.' Tails said, trying to shift subjects and tease Sonic at the same time.  
'Didn't I make myself clear? It's not like that.' Sonic said again, his cheeks turning into cherries.  
'Yep. Ok then, Sonic. Whatever you say!'

It was around midday, and Cream had told everyone when and where to meet. They had finished preparing everything and decided to start taking everything to their picnic spot and start setting up so it would be ready for when everyone else arrived. It was usually only a fifteen minute walk, like Tails had told Cream earlier, but they had a few things to carry plus they got to talk like girls do so they took a little longer, with only about five or ten minutes to spare before everyone else arrived!  
'So Cosmo, are you looking forward to seeing Tails?' Amy asked as she lay out a large picnic blanket.  
'W-what do you mean? I see him all the time?' Cosmo stuttered.  
'Don't play innocent. I mean spend time with him, I know he likes you.'  
'Oh I really don't think he does, Amy.'  
'Sure he does, Cosmo. He loves your company! I can tell.' Cream chimed in. Cosmo began to blush, making them all giggle.  
'Well how about you, Amy?' Cream questioned her, changing the topic.  
'What do you mean?' Amy replied.  
'Aren't you looking forward to spending time with Sonic?' Cream asked with a smile.  
'Well, uh… I, um. You know what? I can't wait for you to get older so I can tease you about boys Cream.' Amy answered, feeling defeated. Cosmo and Cream began to burst into laughter which only made Amy laugh. They finished setting out the food and plates just as the others came over the hill towards them. The girls waved at Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Rouge and the four quickly made their way over to the delicious spread the girls had prepared.  
'Wow girls, this looks fantastic!' Knuckles exclaimed.  
'Yeah, great work girls.' Sonic chimed in with a smile. They all began to sit down and eat, talk and laugh with each other. It was nice to spend time together when it wasn't during battle, just a simple picnic on a lovely day. After they had finished eating, Tails and Knuckles got into some sort of food fight which ended up in a water fight. They tried to get Sonic in on it but of course he ran the other way, behind a bush to be precise. This made all the girls laugh at how goofy the boys were.  
'Those three sure are something _special_, hey girls?' Rouge said, looking at them with a genuine smile.  
'I agree. However, I wouldn't change a thing about any of them.' Cosmo replied.  
'Absolutely.' Cream said with a cheery smile. Amy just smiled and looked around to see where Sonic had gotten off to, considering he had deserted the bush.  
'Where has Sonic gone now?' Amy questioned and the girls began turning their heads looking around for him.  
'Psst, girls, is it safe to come down yet?' They heard a voice whisper from above, making them all look up the big tree they were sitting underneath.  
'Oh for the love of God.' Rouge said as Cream and Cosmo burst into laughter.  
'Sonic, come down from there. You're safe from the water I promise.' Amy said reassuringly as Sonic slowly climbed down the tree. Knuckles and Tails finally came out of the water and dried off, getting everyone else soaking wet. Rouge gave Knuckles a gentle punch on the shoulder for it, at which he would just smile at.  
It was getting close to 4pm and they all decided to help pack up and head back home. They all walked together to Amy's house, where Amy, Cream and Cosmo said their goodbyes and went inside. The others continued onto Sonic and Tails' house where Knuckles and Rouge said goodbye and kept walking on over to Angel Island where the Master Emerald was. It was beginning to get cold so Rouge decided she would hang around with Knuckles for tonight.

'Well I think that was a nice thing the girls did for the rest of us today.' Rouge said as she sat on the grass at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Master Emerald.  
'Uh, yeah it was. Not like you to mention it?' Knuckles said as her took a seat a few paces over from her.  
'Well I'm just saying, is that a crime?' Rouge said defensively.  
'Oh simmer down, Bat. I'm just kidding with you.' Knuckles replied with a slight giggle. A moment of silence fell on them as Knuckles closed his eyes and Rouge began to look up into the sky.  
'Tails and Cosmo were pretty sweet today, don't you think?' Rouge said, trying to get the conversation going again.  
'I didn't notice.' Knuckles replied, not even opening his eyes as he spoke.  
'Oh come on. They always look at each other and look away quickly when they catch each other, they're always awkward in a good way around each other. Always blushing and all that corny, romantic crap. I think it's sweet.' Rouge said beginning to smile at the thought of their happiness. Knuckles opened his eyes and looked over at Rouge. He couldn't help but notice how strange she was being. Since when does she get all emotional?  
'Uh… yeah, I guess? Are you ok?' he questioned.  
'What do you mean?' she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
'Oh nothing…' he backed out.  
'No. What were you going to say?'  
'Well, I dunno. It's just not like you to bring up, romance or whatever.'  
'So what? I'm not allowed to have romance or something, is that what you're saying?' Rouge exclaimed as she stood up.  
'What?! That's not what I'm saying at all!' Knuckles yelled back, putting his hands up in a defensive position.  
'Argh! You're such an arrogant, stupid jerk! You make out you're all so big and tough but when it comes to me you're such a weakling!'  
'What the hell is wrong with you? Where is this all coming from? What are you even talking about?!' he exclaimed at her as he stood up from the grass.  
'Argh, I'm going for a walk.' Rouge said as she turned around to walk away.  
'God, it must be that time of the month…' Knuckles said under his breath, however not quiet enough for Rouge not to hear it. She stopped walking, flew up into the air, turned herself into a spiral and sped down to pound the crap out of him. He certainly learned his lesson, to say the very least.

After their argument, Rouge was so upset that she flew all the way over to Amy's house just so she wouldn't have to be alone. She knew it wouldn't be an ideal situation, however, she also knew Amy would be open to giving her someone to talk to. Knuckles also needed someone to rant to so he tried to clean himself up after the thorough beating and made his way over to Sonic and Tails'.  
'SHE DRIVES ME BATTY!' Knuckles shouted as he slammed open the garage door of Sonic and Tails' house. Lucky for him, they were both in the garage making repairs on a small machine.  
'Holy hell, Knuckles! You scared the crap out of me!' Tails exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.  
'It's nice to see you too Knuckles, now what are you complaining about?' Sonic said as he stood up and followed Knuckles around the room who was frantically pacing.  
'Rouge! She is ridiculous! She is bi-polar! She is unreasonable! She is stubborn! She is-'  
'She's a woman?' Sonic cut in.  
'Sonic!' Tails shouted at him, which Sonic just shrugged off.  
'He's right though, Tails. She is insane! Everything was fine until shit hit the fan and she just lost it!' Knuckles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  
'Oh boy, what did you do?' Sonic said.  
'I didn't do anything!' Knuckles shouted.  
'Ok, ok. Everyone calm down, Knuckles start from the beginning.' Tails said as they all took a seat on the garage floor…

Only moments later, Rouge had arrived at Amy's house. She wasn't as close to the girls as Knuckles was to the boys so she couldn't really burst in uninvited. Therefore, she just contained herself an knocked at the door.  
'Coming!' Amy yelled out. She opened the door and couldn't help but look surprised to see Rouge standing on her front step.  
'Rouge? Uh, hi. How are you?' Amy said, trying to sound polite.  
'Hi Amy, sorry to come over uninvited, it's just that uh-'  
'No, no, it's fine! Cosmo and Cream are here too, come in and I'll pour you some tea.' Amy cut in.  
'Oh, thank you…' Rouge said as she slowly walked inside.  
'Hi Rouge!' Cream and Cosmo both said with a smile, Rouge gave them a small wave as she sat down and Amy poured her a cup of tea.  
'Are you ok Rouge? You certainly don't seem yourself.' Amy asked her.  
'Well, after we all left the picnic today and went our separate ways, Knuckles and I went back to the Master Emerald as we normally would. Nothing out of the ordinary.' Rouge began.  
'That doesn't sound so bad?' Cream said as she took a sip of her tea.  
'It's not, but that isn't all. We started talking and I may have bought up how sweet Cosmo and Tails were today.'  
'Tails and I? I don't understand?' Cosmo said confused.  
'Nothing bad, Cosmo. I know you both like each other and I just mentioned to Knuckles how sweet you act around each other. He made a smart ass remark about how I wouldn't usually bring something like that up-'  
'What made you bring it up?' Amy asked, cutting Rouge off. She looked at Amy and sighed.  
'To be honest, I guess I just wanted that topic of conversation to come up.' Rouge admitted, which made the girls give her a comforting smile.  
'Anyway… I overreacted and then he made a really snide comment which caused me to beat him up a tad. I just needed someone to vent to I guess, I'm sorry I interrupted you girls.' Rouge said as she began to stand up.  
'Wait Rouge, I know we aren't the closest of friends but if you ever need a girl chat… you know you can always come over and talk?' Amy said to her with a smile.  
'Yes Rouge, you've helped us before and we are always here when you need someone to talk to, even though we might not be much help.' Cosmo admitted.  
'I think it would be great if we all became better friends!' Cream exclaimed.  
'Thanks ladies, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly embarrassed but I'll take you up on your offer. I best get going, the sun is starting to set.' Rouge said as she walked to the door.  
'It is? We should get going too Cream. See you tomorrow Amy!' Cosmo said as she and Cream followed Rouge out the door.

At around 6pm, the sun was setting and sending out beautiful colours all across the sky, a calming breeze drifted through the trees and the wildlife was settling into their nests and burrows. Knuckles had told Sonic and Tails everything that happened with Rouge, who tried to be just as supportive as Amy and the girls were, but of course, they were boys about the situation.  
Knuckles had decided to take a walk after leaving Sonic and Tails' place before returning to the emerald at which he ran into Amy who also decided to take an evening stroll.  
'Hey Knuckles, what are you still doing out?' Amy asked as she stopped in front of him.  
'I just decided to take a walk after… after I went to see Sonic.' Knuckles answered.  
'So you went to get some 'brotherly advice' after you and Rouge had a blow up?'  
'What? How do you know about that?'  
'Rouge came over after you guys had the fight. Cosmo and Cream were there too.'  
'Oh…' Knuckles said, looked ashamed and defeated.  
'Come on, Knuckles, don't look so down. If you guys could just talk like normal people, tell each other how you really feel and stop all the other crap then you would be fine. You're both just so stubborn and arrogant.' Amy said with a hint of a smile, making Knuckles laugh a little.  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I dunno, Amy. Don't you think it kinda applies to you too?' Knuckles said trying to change topics.  
'Come again?' Amy questioned.  
'Oh come on, if either you or Sonic grew up and said something to each other you'd be just as good to go.'  
'Don't go there Knux, you know as well as I do that I've tried.' Amy said folding her arms.  
'Yeah that is true, sorry.' Knuckles said bowing his head.  
'It's fine. To be honest, I think he should be the one to say something. If he really likes me then he will. Boys are just stupid and confusing, argh.' Amy ranted.  
'Gee, thanks…' Knuckles said sarcastically.  
'Oh anyway… At the end of the day it will all work out. You best get going, that emerald isn't going to guard itself. I'll probably see you tomorrow ok?'  
'Alright, see ya kiddo.' Knuckles said as he walked past her with a smile, she returned the smile as she continued to walk.

As Rouge slowly made her way back to the Master Emerald, she ran into to Tails who was sitting on his front lawn fiddling with a machine of some sort, she didn't really know. She thought it wouldn't hurt to at least say hi, what harm would that do?  
'Hey Tails.' Rouge said with a small smile and Tails looked up from his little contraption.  
'Oh hey, Rouge, how's it going?' Tails replied, returning her smile.  
'I'm ok. What are you working on there?' she said as she took a seat next to him.  
'Nothing special, just something for the X-Tornado. You know, Knuckles stopped by here earlier.'  
'Oh great… so I guess you and the hedgehog know everything too?'  
'Yeah. That was nice, you know, what you said about Cosmo and I.' Tails said trying not to blush.  
'That's ok. To be honest I'm surprised Knuckles even mentioned it, even a little surprised you're bringing it up now.' Rouge replied with a smile and they both began to laugh.  
'Yeah I guess so, I dunno.'  
'Just tell her.' Rouge said with no hesitation.  
'Huh?' Tails panicked.  
'You boys are all so stubborn and unnecessarily distant. Don't be chicken and tell her, it won't kill you.'  
'Uh, well… I guess so. I don't know.'  
'Tails, you're a good kid and Cosmo likes you. You're stressing over nothing so just chill out.' Rouge said trying to be comforting, maybe coming off a little strong.  
'Well, maybe you're right. I'll take it into consideration, ok?' Tails said with a smile.  
'Ha-ha, ok then. Anyway, I best get going, I'm pretty tired, I'll see you soon.' She said as she stood up and gave him a small wave goodbye.  
'Bye, Rouge.' Tails said as he turned back to his machine.

As Cosmo and Cream gradually made their way home also, they were passed by a flash a blue who was out for his evening run. Of course he stopped to greet them and have a quick chat.  
'Hiya girls, how's it goin'?' Sonic said giving them a thumbs up.  
'We are well, how are you, Sonic?' Cosmo said with a smile.  
'I'm doing pretty well, just taking a run to burn off that lunch from today, it was fantastic!' Sonic exclaimed.  
'We are so glad you liked it! How long have you been running?' Cream asked.  
'Only a few minutes really, Knuckles was over this afternoon on a rampage.' Sonic said, causing Cosmo and Cream to stop and look at each other.  
'Uh, that rampage wouldn't have anything to do with Rouge would it?' Cosmo questioned him.  
'Yeah it was? How did you know?'  
'Because Rouge came and saw us at Amy's this afternoon talking about the exact same thing. It sure was a big fight.' Cream said.  
'It sure was. I'm sure we haven't heard the end of it either, they are both as stubborn and hard headed as each other. I can't believe Knuckles is still alive to be honest.' Sonic said with a giggle, making the girls laugh.  
'To be honest, Sonic, sometime I even get a little surprise you're still alive.' Cosmo said with a giggle.  
'Yeah I know, I do push my luck with Eggman from time to time, don't I?' Sonic said with a cheeky grin.  
'I don't think that's what she meant.' Cream said.  
'Huh?' Sonic said with a confused expression on his face.  
'I'm talking about Amy, you goose.'  
'Amy? W-what about her?' Sonic stuttered.  
'I'm surprised she hasn't whacked you with that hammered so hard yet that a date hasn't flown from your mouth!' Cosmo said as Cream giggled and Sonic couldn't help but laugh at how she had put this.  
'Well that's certainly one way of saying it. Amy and I are just friends, though. Anyway you girls should be headed home or Vanilla will be sending out a search party! I'll see you tomorrow!' Sonic said as he sped off into the distance.  
'Do you think Amy will really do that, Cosmo?' Cream questioned, suddenly growing concerned.  
'No, Cream, I actually think he will do himself eventually.' Cosmo said smiling down at Cream as they continued to make their way home.

The next day, a beautiful Sunday morning, it was about to hit 11am when Cosmo, Amy and Cream slowly wandered on over to see Tails and give him a recipe he had been asking for. They didn't plan a long stay, just give him the recipe after saying hello to him and Sonic and they would be off. They made their way into the garage and saw Knuckles was there too helping with some repairs, not that he knew anything about any of it.  
'Hey guys.' Amy said as they walked into the garage.  
'Hey.' The three boys said at the same time without even looking away from their 'toys' which made the girls look at each other and roll their eyes.  
'Tails, we came by to drop of that recipe you like.' Cream said with a smile as she passed him the recipe.  
'Oh thanks girls, much appreciated!' Tails exclaimed, licking his lips.  
'No worries, well I guess we better let you guy get back to-'  
'KNUCKLES!' Rouge exclaimed, as she threw open the garage door cutting Cosmo off. She certainly made everyone jump, except Knuckles. It was almost as though he was expecting her to hurl abuse at him the next time she saw him.  
'Yes, Rouge?' Knuckles said.  
'You are the most selfish, pigheaded, arrogant, stubborn, stupid person I have ever met!'  
'Thank you.'  
'Argh, I hate you! I can't believe you last night, then you couldn't even come to apologise? You think I have issues? You are damaged!' She yelled at him, trying not to break focus. Everyone else stared on in utter shock. They've all seen Knuckles and Rouge fight before but wow, this was something new.  
'Ok guys, just calm down…' Tails said trying to break them up.  
'Leave it, Tails. She'll get over it.' Knuckles said, still not at all phased by her outburst.  
'You are such an ass! Why can't you be more like Sonic and Tails?'  
'What now?' Knuckles said, suddenly paying full attention.  
'Tails around Cosmo, he is so sweet and kind to her.'  
'Please don't bring me into this…' Tails said, bowing his head.  
'Sorry?' Cosmo said, surprised he wasn't defended them.  
'Uh… nothing Cosmo.' Tails said in the attempt to save himself without actually having to do so.  
'Oh my god, Tails. You actually have the chance to do something about you and Cosmo and you act like Knuckles?' Amy stepped in.  
'Oh back off, Amy.' Knuckles chimed in.  
'Look chill out guys, this isn't even a big deal?' Sonic stepped into the middle of them all. A big, bad idea… everyone looked straight at Amy, who was already looking directly at Sonic after this comment. Cosmo was questioning whether or not they may see Amy's hammer.  
'What?' Sonic asked after everyone went silent.  
'It's not a big deal?' Amy said.  
'Well… no. Not really.' Sonic admitted.  
'Well, Rouge. As it turns out, they're all idiots.' Amy said.  
'Oh for the love of Mobius you girls are so overreacting!' Sonic exclaimed, getting in Amy's face.  
'Are you kidding? You're underreacting!' Amy threw back at him.  
'Oh please, if you weren't all playing 'match maker' we would all be fine!' Knuckles chimed in.  
'Lay off you pig!' Rouge yelled at him. Before they knew it everyone was yelling at everyone, Cosmo at Tails, Sonic at Amy, Knuckles at Rouge and then it would all change. The girls would yell at each other and the boys would yell at each other. Then for some reason Sonic would be yelling at Cosmo or Rouge would be yelling at Tails.  
'STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!' Cream yelled at the top of her lungs, everyone had clearly forgotten she was still in the room. Everyone suddenly stopped yelling and looked over at this frightened, little rabbit.  
'You're all telling each other that you've lost your minds but have a look at yourselves… you're all just as bad as each other!' Cream yelled as she ran out the room.

Cream ran down the dirt road all the way past Amy's house, stopped to catch her breath and then walked for a little longer until she came across a little pond surrounded by shrubs and flowers. She sat herself down and dangled her feet in the crisp, cool water. She contemplated going home and getting Cheese but she knew her Mama would start asking questions and she really didn't want to talk about it right now.  
'If that's what love is, I don't ever want anything to do with it.' Cream said as her thoughts became words.  
'Why do they have to fight? It's so pointless. I know what they really feel and so do they, even though they're all too stubborn to admit it. I can't believe I'm the youngest out of them all yet sometimes it's so hard to believe.'  
'Maybe I should do something for them all. I could make a big dinner with Mama and bring them all over and we could have a lovely feast together! Yes! That's what I'll do!' Cream exclaimed to herself as she jumped to her feet. She got back onto the dirt track and headed towards home to tell her mama the plan, until she heard some rustling in some nearby bushes.  
'Hello? Is anyone there?' she gently called out.  
'AH HA!' Eggman yelled as he, Decoe and Bocoe jumped out from behind the bushes to hold Cream down and stuff her inside an old, dirty bag. She kicked and screamed for them to let her go but it was too late, they had her in the bag and flew off back to Eggman's base.

Everyone remained at Sonic and Tails' place after the huge uproar and Cream running out. No one followed her, they figured she just needed some time to cool off. They all gathered in the living room and sat down while Tails and Amy made tea for everyone.  
'I'm really sorry everyone, if I hadn't burst in then this wouldn't have happened.' Rouge said with her head down.  
'It's not just your fault, I'm equally to blame.' Knuckles said who was sitting next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
'Let's just forget about it and move on, ok?' Tails suggested.  
'Agreed.' Sonic said as Amy and Cosmo nodded.  
'We should probably go and find Cream, make sure she is ok.' Amy suggested.  
'I feel terrible, she was so upset seeing us all fight.' Cosmo added.  
'I'm kind of embarrassed that we even got into such an argument, it's just not us. Never again, right?' Sonic spoke up and everyone smiled and yelled out 'Deal!'  
Only a moment later, a small propelling sound grew louder and louder and of course, it was none other than Bocoon with an Eggman message.  
'Hi everybody! I've got a message for you!' Bocoon exclaimed as he landed himself in the middle of the room and pulled out a small TV. Everyone screamed and ran for cover, expecting the message to explode as soon as soon as it ended.  
'Oh calm down, you big babies.' Bocoon said as he hit play and Eggman's face came up on the screen.  
'Well hello there my friends! Long time no see, why don't you come and pay me a visit?'  
The screen quickly switched over to Cream locked up in a cage with her hands tied behind her back screaming for help, when she noticed the camera she looked straight at it and began to cry.  
'CREAM!' Cosmo and Amy exclaimed.  
'Be quick kids,' Eggman continued on the recording, 'I won't wait forever. OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!' With that the screen cut to black.  
'He means it, see ya!' Bocoon yelled as he flew away laughing.

'His base, that's where they are.' Sonic said.  
'How do you know?' Knuckles questioned.  
'Eggman can only broadcast messages from his base!' Tails exclaimed.  
'Who's to say he hasn't moved, though?' Amy asked.  
'It doesn't matter, I can track where he has gone from his base.' Tails added.  
'Then let's go!' Cosmo yelled.  
'Yeah! That's where we start!' Knuckles exclaimed.  
With that, they all ran towards the garage to fire up the X-Tornado. Everyone jumped in except for Rouge who flew into the air waiting for the ship. The gang was now familiar with the location of Eggman's base, taking them only just under an hour to get there.  
Once they got there, Tails jumped out in order to crack the code on the door to the base, while Rouge landed and scoped out the area.  
'He's not in the base.' Rouge said as she stood up from the ground.  
'What makes you say that?' Knuckles yelled out from the X-Tornado.  
'Eggy may be a scientist but he sure is a dumb ass when it comes to his sidekicks. Tracks and fuels spills leading into the tropics. He must have some new machine going, he will have Cream.' Rouge said as she pointed at the tracks.  
'He does, look.' Tails said as he picked up a piece of material.  
'It's a part of her dress, right?' Rouge said.  
'Yes. Come on guys, let's go!' Tails yelled out. Everyone jumped out of the ship and ran towards the tracks. They cautiously made their way down the track which went for at least a mile until they came to a clearing.  
'Amy! Tails! Help me!' Cream yelled from the cage who was placed right in the centre of the clearing.  
'Cream!' Amy yelled as she ran towards her, until Sonic grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.  
'Wait, let me do it. This is way too suspicious and I don't want you to get hurt.' Sonic said as he looked into her eyes and tried to give her a small smile. She was hesitant but she smiled back and nodded.  
'Knuckles! Tails! Let's go!' Sonic yelled as the three ran towards Cream to break her free of her cage. Rouge, Cosmo and Amy stay behind and bent down in some bushes just in case.  
'GIRLS! LOOK OUT!' Cream yelled out from her cage as she saw Eggman behind them in a small machine.  
'AH HAHAHA!' Eggman exclaimed with excitement as he shot laser beams from his machine at Amy, Cosmo and Rouge. This new machine looked to be powered by wildlife from their planet, all kinds of birds and creatures trapped in two giant cylinders attached to the back on the machine. The laser beams coursed through their veins, they struggled to break free until it appeared they had given up. Their bodies limped as they rose from the ground. Sonic and the others looked up at them in amazement and fear.  
'Let them go, Egghead!' Sonic yelled.  
'Oh I don't think so, Sonic, I'm just getting warmed up!' Eggman said with a smile as he pushed a button on his contraption.  
As the button beeped, Amy, Rouge and Cosmo's bodies were no longer limp. They rose their heads and opened their eyes, which were now jet black with red pupils. They all smiled, a dark and scary smile.  
'Oh my God.' Tails whispered.  
'Holy crap.' Knuckles added.

'Alright girls, I am your Master!' Eggman began, 'GET THEM!'  
With that, all three girls slowly raised their hands and shot light out of their palms straight towards Sonic and the others. Tails, Sonic and Knuckles jumped to each side, leaving Cream in the cage. This made Eggman giggle, while it made the three hypnotized ladies more agitated.  
'Cream! Stay down, don't try and break free, we'll get you out!' Tails yelled to her.  
Rouge flew over, faster than she ever had before and tackled Knuckles, almost crushing his ribs. This made her smile that evil smile which Eggman's machine was forcing her to do.  
'Rouge! What are you doing?! Snap out of it, it's me, Knuckles!' Knuckles would yell at her. She didn't listen, she just picked him up and threw him towards a tree which he smashed into and then fell to the ground.  
Amy ran towards Sonic, almost as fast as Sonic could run. Sonic jumped out of the way again and again until he grabbed Amy's hands trying to fend her off him.  
'Amy! Stop! Wake up, it's me!' Sonic yelled at her. She giggled, a scary and evil giggle.  
'This is the end, Hedgehog.' She said back to him as she tackled him around the waist and threw him to the ground.  
Tails looked around for Cosmo who was hiding from him, until she had jumped down from a tree a smashed Tails into the ground. Cosmo laughed hysterically at this and then kicked him into a tree. He got straight back up and ran towards her, colliding with her and began to yell.  
'Cosmo! What are you doing?!'  
'You're going down, fox!' Cosmo screamed back at him.  
'OH HOHOHOHO! This is easily my greatest idea yet! If you want to get to me, you have to go through your friends! Or in this case, people may mean even a little bit more!' Eggman exclaimed in excitement. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails suddenly became very nervous. He was right, they have to get through the girls to get to him.

Cream watched on as her best friends fought each other, again. Her girlfriends were under some sort of hypnosis and hurting the people they loved, the people she loved. They all continued to battle it out more and more and the girls never grew weaker. It was as though lasers continued to feed them power to keep them beating the boys. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails were losing power, they were badly hurt but continued to fight until something strange happened… Suddenly the girls stopped fighting and rose off the ground again with blank expressions on their faces.  
'What's happening?' Knuckles questioned as he watched them rise.  
'What are you doing to them, Eggman?' Sonic exclaimed to him.  
'No, no, no! What is going on?! Girls, your master commands you continue battling!' Eggman yelled at the girls. First Amy turned around to face Eggman which made Rouge and Cosmo follow. They all gave each other looks in confusion, although they were hypnotized so who knows what was really happening and before they all knew it, the girls flew straight for Eggman's hovercraft.  
'AHHHH!' Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Cream exclaimed as the girls all crashed into the machine.  
'NOOOOOO! THIS ISN'T OVEEEERRRRR!' Eggman yelled out as he was sent flying into the sky.  
The machine exploded and the giant cylinder smashed into little pieces as the all of the wildlife flew and scurried away back to their homes. The machine crashed to the ground and caught alight, the girls suddenly fell to the ground as well. Sonic and Knuckles ran over to them cautiously as Tails freed Cream from the cage in the middle of the clearing and then they both ran over to the girls as well.  
'Be careful guys, we don't know if they are still hypnotized.' Tails said.  
'We've looked at them, they're out to it. We have to get them back.' Knuckles said.  
'He's right, we have to try at least.' Sonic added.  
'I don't know what was coursing through those lasers but whatever it was, it sure was powerful. You're right, though, we need to get them back home and clean them up.' Tails said.  
'When we get back I'm sure I can sort them out. I think you guys need to tend to your own wounds, the girls sure gave you a run for your money.' Cream said to them. Tails and the others agreed and helped get the unconscious girls into the X-Tornado.

On the way back home, Knuckles and Sonic rode on the outside of the Tornado, keeping watch incase Eggman was planning a quick comeback. Tails tried to get back as fast as possible while Cream had to watch the girls in their seats. Tails couldn't help but speed home so it only took him around 45 minutes to get everyone back to his and Sonic's place. When they got back, Tails parked the Tornado in the garage close to a few machines and hospital like bed that he could connect the girls up to and scan them to make sure they weren't still hypnotized.  
'Alright, Cream can you go and get the beds ready while Sonic, Knuckles and I get the girls.' Tails said to her.  
'Right.' Cream said as she jogged off towards the bed.  
'Ok, Sonic get Amy. Knuckles, get Rouge and I'll get Cosmo. I need you lay them down flat on their backs and their hands by their sides.' Tails instructed them. As they walked over to the beds, cradling the girls in their arms, the boys couldn't help but feel uneasy around them.  
'Keep calm, I'm sure they're going to be fine. They're just a little battered.' Sonic said, trying to reassure himself and the others. They lay the girls in the three single bed and gently connect a few wires to different parts of their bodies. Cream insisted that after that, they go and tend to their own wounds and she would keep watch on the girls. Tails showed her what to look out for and to alert him if there was anything wrong.

'Wow, whatever Eggman was doing to them, it sure was strong.' Sonic said as he strapped his wrist.  
'You got that right, I can't believe my ribs weren't crushed.' Knuckles added as he rubbed his sides.  
'Agreed, we are very lucky to be alive.' Tails chimed in, wrapping a bandage around his head. They finished cleaning themselves up and went back to the garage to join Cream. They took over watching the girls while Cream tried to clean up the garage and make it a little more homely for when the girl woke up. She went to the kitchen and made the boys a snack and brought it to them but they couldn't eat.  
'She told me she hated me…' Knuckles said out of the blue, causing Cream, Sonic and Tails to look at him.  
'Come on, Knux, she was mad. You know she didn't mean it.' Tails said to him.  
'You know how Rouge is, Knuckles? She likes to be very independent, she was just trying to be strong for herself.' Sonic added.  
'It's ok, you guys will sort it out when she wakes up.' Cream said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
'Will she wake up? Will Cosmo and Amy?' Knuckles said without looking away from them.  
'They will, the scans can't identify exactly what those lasers were but they weren't lethal. They just weakened them enough to render them unconscious for a little while.' Tails said.  
'How do you know everything, Tails?' Cream questioned, making Sonic and even Knuckles giggle.  
'Oh Cream, I don't know everything.'  
Just as they finished laughing a little, one of the monitors began beeping. The one connected to Rouge, she was waking up. Knuckles grabbed her hand, she opened her eyes and began to panic.  
'It's ok, it's ok Rouge.' Knuckles said trying to calm her down.  
'What happened, where is-'Rouge stopped talking as she turned her head to see Cosmo and Amy still unconscious.  
'Holy hell, what's going on?' Rouge exclaimed begin to become more agitated.  
'It's ok, Rouge, we will explain everything you just need to rest.' Cream said to her as she passed her a cup of tea.  
'You're fine, the girls are fine. I'm going to run a few scans and the others will explain what happened.' Tails added.  
'Tails? Are you there?' Cosmo's dreary voice said from her bed.  
'COSMO!' Everyone exclaimed as Tails ran over to her.  
'Are you ok?' he questioned her.  
'What happened, what's going-'Cosmo then cut herself of when she saw Rouge awake and Amy still unconscious.  
'Amy?!' Cosmo exclaimed.  
'Why isn't she waking up yet?' Rouge questioned.  
'Amy? Wake up, are you there?' Cream said.  
'Everyone calm down! She is fine, she is just taking a little longer. Cream, please get Cosmo some tea. Do you girls think you can move?' Tails questioned and Rouge and Cosmo nodded their heads.  
Everyone moved Rouge and Cosmo to the living room and stayed with them, except Sonic. He didn't want to show it in case it scared Cream or the others but, he was also concerned as to why Amy was the only one who hadn't woken up. _Come on Amy, wake up…_

About an hour later, the others were still in the living room and had explained everything to Rouge and Cosmo who were angry and upset over it all. Rouge being the stubborn kind of girl she was, was ready to go and face Eggman already but of course this led to a heated argument between her and Knuckles who demanded she stay and rest. Tails had been back and forth from the living room and garage to check on Amy and Sonic who stayed there to keep an eye on her.  
'Why isn't she awake yet Tails? Rouge and Cosmo woke up within 2 hours of us even leaving the clearing near Egghead's base but Amy's stats still haven't change.' Sonic questioned as Tails walked into the garage at around 9pm.  
'Don't stress, Sonic. After all, she was battling you! She is probably worn out.' Tails said cheerfully trying to calm Sonic down.  
'I guess so, I'm still worried.' Sonic admitted.  
'Don't stress. I'll come back and check on her a little later.' Tails said as he walked back to the living room. Sonic continued to watch Amy and her monitor, wondering when she was going to wake up. He watched, waited and wondered for at least another ten or fifteen minutes until her monitor began to go off, except different to when Cosmo and Rouge had woken up.  
'TAILS!' Sonic yelled out, causing Tails and everyone else to rush in to see what Sonic was yelling about.  
Tails unhooked her from the monitor and tried to wake her up, assuming she was just about to wake up the same as Rouge and Cosmo had until… WHACK! Amy had sat up quickly and given Tails a great big punch in the face. Everyone stepped back in shock as Tails fell flat on his backside. Amy opened her eyes and to everyone's horror, her eyes were still jet black with red pupils… the same as when she was hypnotized by the lasers.  
'You're all finished now.' Amy said in a dark tone as she jumped out of the bed.  
'Grab her!' Tails exclaimed. Rouge and Knuckles grabbed her by each side and held her down.  
'Don't hurt her!' Cream yelled.  
'You're hurting me! Stop hurting me!' Amy yelled, now in her normal voice.  
'She's back to normal, let her go!' Sonic exclaimed.  
'No she's not, look at her eyes! It's a trap! We have to knock her out again.' Cosmo exclaimed hesitantly.  
'Like hell we are!' Sonic exclaimed. Before he had a chance to stop him though, Tails jumped on Amy's back and shoved a cloth in her face and within seconds she fell to the ground.  
'What did you do?' Cream asked.  
'Chloroform, knocks you clean out. We have to take her to Eggman, force him to give us the remedy to curing her.' Tails said.  
'He isn't going to tell us how to cure her, Tails!' Knuckles said, Sonic picked Amy up and put her back into the bed.  
'We need to come up with a plan. Something to trick him into tell us how to do it.' Sonic said.  
'I've got it!' Rouge exclaimed.  
'What? We're open to anything!' Cosmo said excitedly.  
'Come in guys, this is what we're going to do…'

Rouge had a plan, a good plan and everyone was ready to carry it out. It would take a bit of winging it here and there but they had to do it. Tails hooked Amy back up to the monitors and had to keep a very close eye on her for the time being. The next day, everyone stayed with Tails to help him look after Amy, except for Rouge. She flew over to Eggman's base with the plan to make him believe she was switching over to his side, she planned to figure out how he created his last machine and what his antidote was in case something went wrong, which history dictated it would. Everyone warned her to be very careful, especially considering she had been hypnotized as well. Knuckles became very insistent on her being careful, which she couldn't help but lap up.  
She landed at the front entrance of his base and slammed on the door begging for him to let her in.  
'Doctor Eggman! It's Rouge, please let me in!' she exclaimed. He opened the door suspiciously to find her on the ground of his front step.  
'Rouge the Bat? What do you want?' Eggman asked her cautiously.  
'Please Doctor, I want to join your side. Your brilliance is overwhelming and I can't bare another moment with those ridiculously stupid people! Please take me with you!' Rouge exclaimed as she began to fake a few sobs.  
'Well, well, Rouge. At least one of you are finally coming to your senses… Come in and we can talk.' Eggman said with a smile and Rouge followed him inside. She followed him through to the centre of his bass, his control room. She saw the machine that he used to control her, Cosmo and Amy.  
'So tell me, Eggy. That machine you used on us the other day was pure genius, how did it work?' She questioned him.  
'Well, my dear, I captured many creatures from our planet to power the lasers to send through your bodies to control your minds. I don't know why in the end it malfunctioned and you ladies turned and-'  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah, so were the effects meant to last forever?' Rouge cut him off.  
'Uh, no… however I created an antidote in case they did for when I was testing the theory out...' Eggman answered.  
_He really isn't as smart as he claims to be. So easily telling me all this info, I don't even have to turn on the charm! _Rouge thought to herself as the doctor babbled on with more crap that wasn't necessary to her plan.  
'Oh wow! So do you still have to keep the antidote?' Rouge questioned.  
'Yes, I keep it in that safe next to it's machine.'  
'Oh I see. Thank you so much for letting me in on your genius doctor, you're unbelievable!' Rouge exclaimed and Eggman began to blush.  
'Oh it's nothing really.'  
'Could I be so bold as to ask you for a vile of the antidote?' Rouge asked cautiously.  
'What on earth for?' he question and then stopped to think. 'This wouldn't have anything to do with Amy and Cosmo would it?'  
'No not at all, Eggy!' Rouge exclaimed, now turning on the charm and moving close to him. 'I just want a souvenir is all?' She said stroking his beard. _EW, EW, EW! _She couldn't stop thinking to herself.  
'Well, alright then, I guess I can't say no to you. Turn around while I open the safe.' Eggman said as he walked over to his safe and keyed in the pin. Rouge turned around as she was told and then turned back around when she heard him walking back over to her. He smiled at her and gave her the tiny vile.  
'Wow, it's so small. It looks like water?' Rouge said to him, trying to see if it was drinkable.  
'It's small but powerful, my love. Yes it does look a great deal like water, a bit deceiving isn't it? However, still a drinkable cure.' He finished. _YES!_  
'Well thank you very much, Eggy. I best be headed home now, but I'll come and see you soon.' She said flirtatiously as she put the vile down her cleavage and gave him a wink good and flew quickly out the door.  
'She will be a brilliant asset.' Eggman said to himself.

It was around 2pm when Rouge got back to the others. They were all in the garage having lunch when she flew into the garage with the vile now in her hand.  
'I'VE GOT IT! THE ANTIDOTE!' she exclaimed.  
'You did it!' Cream exclaimed.  
'Wait, we won't give it to her yet.' Tails said.  
'What? Why not?' Rouge questioned.  
'Just before you got back she had another turn and woke up, she still wasn't herself. I don't want to risk giving it to her too soon and it not working.' Tails said.  
'Trust him, he knows what he's doing.' Knuckles said, taking the vile off Rouge and handing it to Tails.  
'Do whatever it takes to bring her back, Tails.' Sonic said, who was still sitting by Amy's bed.  
Rouge sat down and Cosmo served her up some lunch while they told her what had happened while she was out. While everyone was in the living room, Sonic had still been by her bed when she suddenly woke up and pounded him one. He was able to hold her down long enough for Knuckles to come in and put her to sleep again. Rouge couldn't help but admit she was glad she wasn't here for it, she then told them everything that happened at Eggman's base. Everyone couldn't help but laugh and cheer, Knuckles of course got a little jealous.  
After lunch they all decided to take a walk not far away from the house, but of course Sonic would stay back with Amy. He knew what to do if she woke up again so Tails thought it would be fine if he left with the others. Sonic sat beside Amy and held her handing, asking her to wake up and be herself but of course she didn't.  
'I'm sorry for all those horrible things I've ever said, Amy. About how it wasn't a big deal and how women are stubborn and such.' Sonic began to say out loud.  
'It is important and you're important.' He continued to hold her hand in both of his and bring it up to his cheeks.  
'You'll come out of this, especially now that Rouge tricked Eggman into giving her the antidote. You'll be ok after that. Then I'll come clean, about how I feel and all. I won't be stubborn or silly, I'll be straight forward.' He said as he stood up and began to pace the room.

About an hour or more later, the others returned to find Sonic still by Amy's bedside. Sonic sat up as he heard them chatting as they walked through the garage door.  
'Alright, Sonic. We'll give it to her now.' Tails said calmly.  
Everyone stood around, prepared to grab Amy in case she awoke again and was still hypnotized. Sonic tilted her head up as Tails tipped the antidote down Amy's throat. When they had finished, Sonic gently placed her head back down and stepped back waiting for something to happen. It took a few seconds, but her feet began to twitch a few times. Then her hands, her knees and her head once or twice. Then it all stopped…  
'What's happening?' Cream questioned.  
'Is she ok?' Knuckles added.  
'Hang on, just wait, she's stooped.' Cosmo said.  
Silence fell over the group as they looked on waiting for her to move again. Her eyes began to move a little and they all moved in closer. She began to cough and cough which startled them all. Amy fully opened her eyes and sat herself upright, startled at everyone standing around her.  
'Ah! Oh my- what's going on? Where am I?' Amy said frantically. Sonic stepped in placing a hand on her back and another in her hand.  
'It's ok, it's ok, Amy. I'm here, it's Sonic.' He said with a smile.  
'Where are the others?'  
'They're right next to you, it's ok.' Amy turned her head and looked around, confused and a little scared.  
'It's ok, Amy. I'll get you some tea and we will help you remember what happened.' Cosmo said. Sonic picked her up, not allowing her to walk too soon, and carried her to the living room and everyone else followed. They all took a seat in the living room and Cosmo passed Amy her tea. They all gradually told her everything that happened, including how Cosmo and Rouge were knocked unconscious as well. She questioned why it was only her that needed the antidote and unfortunately Tails had to admit that he couldn't work it out. Not that it matter now, they were all awake and unharmed.  
'How about I make a nice dinner for us all, I think we've all earned a decent hot meal!' Cosmo exclaimed as she rose from her seat.  
'That sounds great, I'll help you!' Cream said following her to the kitchen.  
'Hold on, I'll help too.' Tails said standing up and following the both of them. Rouge, Knuckles and Sonic sat by Amy as she continued to drink her tea and calm down.

A little while later, after they had all had a beautiful meal, they stayed in the living room and continued to talk and laugh. Knuckles sat next to Rouge with his arm around her, he had apologized for all the fighting and she had also. They decided to start seeing each other more often and promised to try and stop fighting so much. Tails and Cosmo were on the floor playing Twister, they all couldn't stopped laughing at the contorted positons that Sonic and Amy, who had control of the spinner, had put them in. Sonic subtly gave Knuckles the spinner and took Amy outside so he could talk to her in private. The sun was setting as he lead her out to a tree and they sat down on a soft patch of grass underneath it.  
'Is everything ok?' Amy questioned him.  
'Everything is fine, I just…' Sonic paused a second.  
'Yes?'  
'I just wanted to apologise, for everything. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, and that I said that the argument wasn't important, and for everything stubborn and stupid I've-'pon the sunset.  
'Sonic, stop.' Amy said cutting him off.  
'What? What's wrong?' he said in a panic.  
'It wasn't your fault that I was attacked and it wasn't your fault I was the last to wake up. I know now that you didn't mean to call the argument unimportant. Yes you're stubborn and stupid but… I still love you.' Amy said as she bowed her head and blushed.  
_Do it, do it, do it! _Sonic's head was screaming, but he did it. He cupped her face in his hand, pulled her close and kissed her. Certainly caught her by surprise, but once she realized what had just happened, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he slid his hands down to her waist. She quickly pulled away so she could say, 'I love you, too.' He smiled and pulled her in closed again to kiss her. Amy could feel his smile in their kiss which made her smile, they began to giggle and muck around. They continued to stay in each other arms and gaze upon the sunset.

The others couldn't help but look out the window and stare down at Sonic and Amy, it made them all smile. Cosmo took Tails hand in hers and smiled.  
'I'm glad I have you.' She said to him and he gently leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, making her blush. Rouge and Knuckles smiled as Knuckles wrapped his arms around her waist. They didn't have to say anything, they just wanted to be in each other's company. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead to let her know he cared and she smiled and held onto him tight.  
It all sounds so corny but, we need to know what we have when we have it. From time to time Sonic or someone has caught Knuckles saying to Rouge how much he appreciates her, and how he'll never let her go again. Sonic constantly reminds Amy how special she is and how he will always be there for her. Tails is always treating Cosmo like the princess he knows she is. As for Cream? Well, everyone loves Cream. The gang haven't fought since that day in the garage, and they plan never to do so again, now that they recognize how it important it is to have one another.


End file.
